1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information-supply system that uses code information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communications and network technology, and with the advancement of computer technology, the representative standard of interactive media of the Internet is changing from narrow band to broadband.
In Japan, by adding an Internet function to portable telephones, there is an overwhelmingly larger number of Internet users that use the Internet using portable telephones (so-called browser-phone users) than compared with the number of Internet users that use a personal computer as in Europe or the United States.
Many of these users that use a browser phone enjoy electronic mail by portable telephone, and obtain information by accessing Web pages that correspond to a browser phone.
The Web address of a contents supplier is registered in the official menu of a carrier service by being authorized by a portable telephone company (so-called carrier). In this case, it is possible to access a Web page by accessing certain contents using the menu registered by the carrier.
However, in order to be registered by the carrier, there is a rather high hurdle or inspection that must be passed, and not everyone can be registered. Therefore, a non-registered contents supplier sends information using their own URL. This is called a so-called voluntary site.
However, in the case in which this kind of contents supplier uses a personal URL, the browser-phone user performs access by either accessing that URL using key input, or accessing a URL attached to an e-mail (web to).
However, the operation for this kind of inputting or selection of the URL is complicated. Therefore, the method used by most browser-phone users to access information simply is number-code access that uses a free-dial telephone number, for example. This is a method of converting Internet address information to specified number information, and Internet numbers or Chinese character (Kanji) URLs or the like are used. However, in this method, the numbers that can be used and the numbers and Chinese characters desired to be used by the user do not always match, and so from this aspect it is considered that there is still room for improvement.